The Reflex Avengers
Story 'First part' Nick: '''Hello everybody, today we'll begin a incredible new reality show, where twenty-two teenagers will have to face horrible challenges at Boney Island, just to have the small chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS!! And all this will be seen by you, in Total... Drama...Danger! (opening sequence) '''Nick: '''So we're back, introducing the contestants, the first... TODD! '''Todd: '''Hey Nick... wait a minute... this camp isn't just for boys, right? '''Nick: '''No... '''Todd: Good, because Todd can't live without the chicks! Nick: I don't remember him... wasn't there supposed to be an Irish Jump-Roper? Chef Cristina: *blushing* I don't know about it... Nick: Ok... well here comes Tamarah! Tamarah: '''OMG, I'm on TV, hi mom, hi dad, hi uncle frank! AHHH *falls when the boat stops* '''Nick: Ouch, that must have hurt... Welcome Berry, Brenda and Nina! Berry: ''' *High-fives Nina and Todd* '''Nick: HILARY!! Hilary: Can someone help me here? Brenda: But, you're already on the dock? Hilary: Because... my shoes are new and I'm not going to ruin them in that disgusting dock!! Nick: Hey welcome to the island Jey... Jey: Hi Nick...*stops behind Hilary* Why are you standing here? Hilary: Because my shoes are new and I'm NOT going to ruin them!!! Jey: '''Oh right then, I'll carry you! *picks up Hilary and takes her to the other side* '''Tamarah: If shoes will bring a man do this... *nudges Nina with her elbow* Nick: Lindana, Doug, Susi and Jason! Jason: *walking to the contestants* Hey girls, who else wants a piece of the Jason? Lindana: I would take you seriously man, if you're zipper wasn't open... Everybody:*laughs* Jason:*quickly closes the zipper and goes to the other side of Doug* Boxe:*pokes Nick* Hey, are you not going to introduce me? Nick: 'Oh, of course! Guys this is Linda! '''Boxe:'Linda? I'm Boxe! Remember? *is pushed by Linda* 'Linda: '''He was talking about me. '''Chef Cristina:'Tenet and Norrison. 'Nick:'Haha, very funny, I'm the host NOT you, so never do that again! *Chef and Nick stares at each other.* '''Nick: Okay just arriving: Any,Esportiv and Robert. Any: Hey guys *sees Robert and falls into his arms* Hello handsome. *Esportiv goes next to Lindana, and smiles at her* Nick:'''Felina and Harp. '''Felina: Hi Nick! Mr.Whiskers is your number one fan! *Mr.Whiskers swings a flag with the symbol of Nick's fanclub* Nick: Yeah I can see it...And lastly Eleanor and Daniella. Eleanor: Hi beautiful people. Harp:* sees Eleanor and falls for her* I'm Harp. Eleanor:'What was that, wow a tornado hit here. Hey does anyone know where is the bathroom, I haven't fixed my makeup in 5 minutes!?! '''Nick: '''Ok kids, go unpack and then I talk to you later, boy's room is on the east and the girl's is on the west .Oh just don't forget to look on your bed first, it might have a surprise. *Nick and Chef go away laughing * '''Linda: '''Why they are laughing? *in the cabins* '''Linda: '''Now I know why..... '''Hilary:'Ugh, what is that in my bed? 'Felina:'It's a skunk. 'Brenda:'And you can take he out here? '''Felina: I'm an expert in cats not in skunks, sorry. Susi: 'I wonder if the boys room is better. *in the boys cabin* '''Berry:'Wow, look at this cabin. *kick the wall and breaks it* 'Doug: '''it must be full of termites. *Cockroaches come out and eat Boxe's bag * '''Boxe: '''Or cockroaches. '''Harp: '*see Eleanor* But I get the best view. *sighs* '''Robert: '''Even the fat one there has more chances than you, because like she said you are just a wind! *The guys laugh * '''Nick: '''Everyone to the campfire,now! '''Hilary: Are you kidding me? Brenda helps me to take that skunk out of my bed! Now!! Brenda: But we have to go to the campfire. Hilary: '''Ok,I can do this without you. *after all the girls leave Hilary catch some of Mr.Whiskers cookies and put on Brenda's bed* '''Hilary: Now you will see that when I say now, it's an order.*and leaves the room* 'Second Part' *In the campfire* Nick: 'Ok campers, I noticed that you liked a lot the cabins, CAUSE YOU TAKE A LONG TIME TO LEAVE THERE! First rule when I call you come quikly! '''Doug:'And the second rule? '''Nick: '''Umm,good that you asked Doug,in every episode you campers are going to face dangerous challenges where one of you goes home in the end of every week. '''Norrison: '''That wasn't written in the application website. '''Chef Cristina: You really think that if it was saying that someone would make the file? Daniella: '''I'm with her, well I wouldn't. '''Nick: '''Stop with the talking a lets start the challenge,you have to reach the top of the cliff and there the first 11 campers will win a prize. '''Nina: '''But how we are going to reach the top if we don't have any equipment? '''Lindana: That's the fun butterbrain! Nina: Don't call me that. *sadly* Lindana: Blah,blah,blah, come on Berry, help me to reach that branch. Berry:'You can't reach that alone? '''Lindana:'I'm strong not tall, so hurry up! *Berry raises Lindana to the branch* '''(confessional) Hilary: '''I have to find someone to help me faster as possible, my objectives: first reach the top of the cliff, and second make an alliance! For now that's the perfect plan. '''Esportiv: '''Norrison lets climb together, than we can be on the same team! '''Norrison: The prize is teams, are you sure that they're going to make teams. Todd: '''Of course!! (in the confessional)If it's going to be one by one, I'm already gone, but in a good team I'm going to last. *Eleanor is climbing but falls and Mr.Whiskerd catch her hand* '''Eleanor: '''Thanks Mr.Whiskers! '''Felina: '''Mr.Whiskers said "your welcome, whenever you need my help" *Eleanor give a weird smile* *Nina is climbing when she accidentally falls, Esportiv seeing that, pulls her hand than she falls on him,with the weight,the rock that they were in breaks and they fall and pushes Lindana, and all of them end up on Berry.* '''Berry: '''I don't feel my legs.... and my arms too! '''Nina: I'm sorry. (confessional) Lindana: '''Ahg,this losers are going to pay * snaps her back with pain* '''Norrison *in the bathroom*: '''Todd you said that you're gonna wait for me,your not going to leave me like Esportiv did, do you? '''Todd: '''No I'm not, now hurry up! *rolls his eyes and see Any* It's time for Todd start to climb *whispers*. Hello gorgeus face, want some help? '''Any: '''Sure *sees Robert*... Or no * runs to Robert and hugs him* Can you help me to reach the top? '''Robert: *Give a fake smile* And I need to answer that? Hilary: No,no,no, Any is gonig with me, right buddy. Robert: Sure if she wanna have to help someone than I help her to reach the top of the cliff. *Hilary and Robert stares at eachother* Any: '''I'm sorry Hilary, but I'm gonig with Robbie! '''Jey and Doug: You can go with us H. Hilary: And what other choices do I have. *Tenet and Linda are the first to reach the top* Tenet: '''Oh *bumps into Linda* Go first. '''Linda: No, you come here first. *they giggle* Tenet and Linda: Lets go together! *Tenet blushes* Tenet: '*sees Susi* What? How did you get here first? '''Susi:'It's easy when no one cares about you, even the cameras. '''Daniella: I never thought that one day I would be climbing a cliff! and that's hard. Norrison: Done Todd now we can *sees that Todd have already gone* go. Jason: '''Harp wait for me! '''Harp: '''I'm waiting! '''Eleanor: Why you talk alone? Jason: 'I'm not alone! '''Eleanor: '''Oh I'm so stupid, you're with me! *giggle* '(confessional) Harp So beautiful but sooo .... dumb. Boxe: *is the last to reach the top and stand next to Tamarah that's almost going to puke* '''If you're going to stand next to me don't puke!! '''Tamarah: Sorry, I turn nauseated when I'm in high places. Nick: '''Now that all the 21 contestants are here... oh, and Harp! *Harp stares angrily at Nick* Lets form the teams!! '''Esportiv: *to Norrison* I told you! Daniella:'''But what about the prize? '''Chef Cristina: Be with your friends in a team isn't a prize? Boxe: *look around and sees the other campers* '''No prize is prize and friendship it's not a prize! '''Brenda: For me is! Hilary: '''And who cares for your opnion weirdo! '''Nick: This 11 campers are going to be the team Cute Bear: Susi,Tenet,Linda,Robert,Any,Hilary,Brenda,Boxe,Jey,Doug and Tamarah. And those the Team Killer Catfish: Berry,Lindana,Nina,Esportiv,Norrison,Todd,Daniella,Eleanor,Harp,Jason and Felina. Felina:'''And Mr.Whiskers! '''Nick: Sure, my number one fan *sarcasm* 'Third Part' Tenet:'''Why we are the Cute Bears? '''Boxe: Yeah,they are a lot more cuties then us! Doug:'''We should be the Killer Catfishes! *The Cute Bears guys make poses that indicate that they are very males* '''Nick:* looks to the Killer Catfish team and sees then making cute poses* ...Yeah, maybe I choose wrong. Chef Cristina: For me you are alot more cuties then they * blinks* Cute Guys: *make disguing faces* Nick: In the next challenge you must stand in a platform and deflect obstacles and objects throw by Chef, and the team that made to the finish line with more members,win! Chef Cristina: 'Are you ready? Go!!!!! '''Linda: '''Oh *stumbles and almost fall but Tenet saves her* '''Tenet: '*blushes* you can stand hugging me if you want! '''Daniella: Ok, now what, we jump? *Team Killer Catfish crouch except for Dani that jumps, and then falls* Daniella: Oh man! Nick:'''And the Team Cute Bears take the lead! '''Robert: '''That's kind easy... watch out *he and Brenda jump* Oh that was a close on...*stumbles into a obstacle and falls * '''Brenda: Are you OK? Robert: Sure. Ouch! *Chef throws a can into Brenda and she falls* Esportiv: Umm Nick, what we are supposed to do when are two obstacles , one for jump and other to crouch? * Chef throws a pillow into him* Todd: CROUCH!!!!! *Nina,Esportiv,Norrison,Jason,Todd and lindana crouch but they stumbs in a Chef's barier* Nick: '''Team Cute Bears still in the lead! '''Jey: We are on fire! *high five with Doug* Doug: Crouch!!! *Team Cute Bears crouch* Jump!!! *Team Cute Bears jump* Harp: We need a leader to!!! Berry: I can do it! jump,no no, I mean crouch, no wait, jump, no it's definitely to crouch. Eleanor: What are we supposed to do? Berry: '''Crouch! *Team catfish crouch but Eleanor falls* *in the ground* '''Robert: '''Are you ok? *He catches her into his arms* '''Eleanor: Wow, you have beautiful eyes, they look like waterfalls! *blushes* You are my hero! *hugs him* Any: *with jealous* Robbie I'm coming!! *jumps off the platform* Ops,sorry but he's mine! *Jumps into Robbie's arms* Robert: *Rolls his eyes* Chef Cristina: And the team cute bears reach the danger zone! Susi: '''What? *They look and see a way full of obstacles and danger objects* '''Boxe: How we are supposed to pass for all this? Tamarah: I hope victory worth the risk! *Then Boxe,Tamarah,Hilary fall* Nick: Now the team killer catfish reach the danger zone! Felina: Lay in the gound!! Then the obstacles can't reach us! * Team Killer catfishe lay in the ground but Mr.Whiskers falls into the water* Mr.Whiskers: * looks angrily to Felina* Harp: '''Good one Felina! *Felina blushes and smile at Harp* '''Susi: *Jumps but almost fall, because she hold on Doug's hood* Ahhhh. Doug: *Sufocated* Ahg* pulls Susi back to the platform* I catch you! Susi: Whatever!!!! Linda: '''Look the Finish line!!! '''Nick: Now Team Cute Bears reach the final part! Susi: *is hit by an object* What the.... Ouch,Ouch,Ouch!!! Tenet: Are you OK? Susi: '''I'm gonna stay right behind you! '''Berry: '''Our Plan is working!!! * is hit by a wheel* What we are going to do? '''Harp: We need to take then down! *Catch a can and throw it into Doug who falls* Hilary: No way that's cheating! You can't let them keep doing it! Nick: '''I never say it was forbidden!! '''Jey: Come on, do what they are doing!!! Susi:*is hit and falls* Tenet: Look we are going to win!!! Linda: 'Not exactaly, the teams are tied! * In the ground everyone look very closely to see what team is going to win* *Felina hits Tenet with a spoon and then he falls* * She celebrates by open her arms but accidentally hit Berry and Harp in the face, causing them to fall and the Team Cute Bears victory* '''Nick: '''And the winners of today's challenge is Team Cute Bears, and for you team Killer Catfish, tonight some of you is going home 'The Campfire Ceremony (Confessional)Felina:'''They can't vote for me, I'm the one who make this team almost win. This girl is gonna be in the finale babe!!! '''Nick: Nick: Ok, Team one of you is going home, and this member will never ever return to the island, and will lose the chance of winning the prize of one million dollars! So choose carefully who you are going to vote, because this member can be very useful in other challenges! It's time to vote. *Show the members of Killer Catfish voting on the confessional* *Mr.Whiskers shows his vote, he vote for Felina.* Nick: I got the votes, and just for get this a little more funny, every member who gets saved will receive a marshmallow. The first marshmallow goes to Daniella *Daniella catches the marshmallow and eats it* Nick: Norrison,Todd,Harp,Nina,Berry,Jason,Lindana,Eleanor... you're also save. Esportiv, Felina one of you received the most part of the votes, one of you is going to receive the last marshmallow. Esportiv you act good in the challenge, but really? leave your friends in a bad situation, wasn't a good strategic. Felina, You also act good in the challenge, but please leave your celebration to the end, or another camper will be injured. Well...And the last marshmallow goes to... Esportiv, sorry Felina but you and my number one fan go home tonight! Felina: Oh, sorry guys, for everything I mean sorry for hurting you Berry and you Harp! *Mr.Whiskers celebrates* *Felina walks to the Dock of Shame and enter in the boat, when she's leaving the island she accidentally pushes Mr.Whiskers to the water* Nick: Felina is a goner, but who is gonna be the next?... Does Harp will be noticed by Eleanor?...Will team Killer Catfish lose again?... Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Danger!!!! Gallery The best view.png|Harp looks longingly at Eleanor. Welcomehandsome.png|Any hitting on Robert. Nina falling.png|Nina falls towards Esportiv. Save.png|Esportiv saves Nina. Just don t puke ok.png|Boxe tells Tamarah not to puke. Cute bears.png|The Cute Bears are formed. Killer catfish.png|The Killer Catfish are formed. Same idea.png|Hilary and Robert both want to form an alliance with Any. Hilary confessional.png|Hilary talks about her plan. Join us.png|Soug and Jey offer to go with Hilary. Winner or loser 2 by mustacheskulls-d6vdns3.png|Felina slaps Berry. Winner or loser.png|Felina slaps Harp. Male ones.png|The masculine boys. Cute ones.png|The cute boys. In the ground.png|Nina, Lindana, Berry, and Esportiv fall. Felina s confessional.png|Felina in the confessional. Mr whiskers vote.png|Mr. Whiskers votes for Felina. Goodbye felina.png|Felina is eliminated. Categoria:Episodes